1. Technical Field
The invention relates to interfacing ZigBee® technology with power line networking that is enabled for communication and media streaming for remote monitoring and control of utilities such as power, gas, and water. More particularly, the invention relates to a sensor having an integrated Zigbee® device for communication with Zigbee® enabled appliances to control and monitor Zigbee® enabled appliances.
2. Description of the Background Art
Communications via power lines has been known from early in the 20th century. Due to its higher costs and other limitations for extending connectivity, the use of power line communication (PLC) systems has been limited to local area networks (LANs) within homes or offices or, at best, within apartment complexes. PLC has also found a limited number of applications where other types of communication methods do not provide the security and remote connectivity, such as for power line control applications. Basic devices for connecting to the power line for communication and power supply have been designed and used to provide service within LANs. Due to more efficient competing technologies, the infrastructure for PLC never developed to make it a mainstream technology. As a result, more advanced devices for communication using the PLC technology also were never developed.
It is advantageous to identify applications where PLC technology can be optimally used and to develop devices and systems to cater to such applications. One such application that is emerging is in connection with the collection of information and the provision of remote control capability for appliances to reduce the carbon footprint of the home. If this emerging application can simultaneously provide a local area network capability that caters to the needs of communication and streaming media delivery within a home or office, it would be an optimum application for PLC technology. While this is a promising application for the future growth and development of PLC technology, it is still necessary to develop and implement suitable sensor units and systems to meet the needs of this technology and to bring forth its full potential.